Two Sides
by Passionworks
Summary: Belated birthday gift for TrueThinker. The affairs of Princess Azula can never stay hidden forever. Ozula and Zhaozula OneSentence.


**Author's Note: TrueThinker's birthday was on May 21****st****, so, for those who didn't know that, please wish her a happy belated birthday!**

**This fic is my gift to her. It is my second OneSentence ever. Basically, this is a years-long pursuit of redemption, since my first OneSentence was garbage.**

**My words came from a site called, **_**Random Word Generator (Plus)**_**, and, with it, one can select words based on the commonness or obscurity. I love it, and it is quite easy to find. Just type, 'Random Word Generator' on **_**Google**_** and it should show up.**

**I went with Ozula (of course) and a long-lost, yet still very loved pairing, Zhaozula. I don't remember if you were a fan of Zhao and Azula together, chica, so, I apologize if that bothers you. I reread a comic on dA that I had in my favorites for quite a long time, called, 'Water Tribe' by rufftoon, and it rekindled my affection for the ship. I recommend it to anyone and everyone!**

**There is a general order to both sets of sentences. The Zhaozula set, in my opinion, is better than the Ozula one, simply because I wrote them last and was better in the swing of writing the sentences. I wrote them alphabetically first, then swapped them around to make them flow better. The first fifteen in order are Ozula, the latter fifteen are Zhaozula, so, that basically explains why the Ozula sentences contain words from the beginning of the alphabet, and vise versa for the Zhaozula ones.**

**There is a lack of a dictionary, simply because I already knew the meanings to every single word on here, and honestly didn't feel like copy/pasting definitions.**

**My favorites from the Ozula set are: **_**Cupidity, Crucify, **_**and **_**Painter **_**(which was inspired by a portrait I saw somewhere on dA). ****My favorites from the Zhaozula set are: **_**Toothsome, Subjoin, Siren, Scofflaw, **_**and **_**Vitiation. **_**I'd love to know which ones are your favorites, chica!**

**I hope you like this. I know I was late in getting it to you, and I apologize.**

Two Sides

By: Passionworks

…

_**Ozula**_

…

**1: Affair**

Ozai laughs over Azula's concern for the safety of their affair, and plainly tells her, "Don't worry; you know I don't have a wife to catch me cheating anymore."

**2: Cupidity**

Azula's single-handed victory over Ba Sing Se impresses many a noble man, and it is during a celebratory party that one dares to openly flirt with her; attracted by his gestures, Azula flirts back, and she feels a sense of pleasure swill in her when she realizes that her father is no longer the man possessing her attention.

**3: Actress**

The love between the princess and her father is fostered by deceit, like two actors playing a momentary role of romance –they express their feelings to one another, as their scripts read, and yet never mean a word of what they say.

**4: Interlunation**

The princess is often bewildered by the workings of the spirits; she finds it strange that Ozai, a man who, like her, is guided by the sun, garners strength under the stars.

**5: Admass**

Members of the public are almost always swayed into a spell of happiness when those who rule them are wed, but one can only imagine which way they would sway if Ozai and Azula decide to marry.

**6: Advocacy**

Even the greatest loyalists under the Firelord would think low of an incestuous union.

**7: Crucify**

When Azula's advisors ask her if she will marry, she offers each one the same reply: "I have sacrificed myself once for a man, and I plan to never do it again."

**8: Orphan**

"I, Azula, am, sadly, the father of two children; one, I disowned, the other, I married."

**9: Credulity**

Azula, overjoyed by being pregnant for the first time, immediately believes that the prospect of a baby will calm Ozai's violence, but it only infuriates him more.

**10: Churn**

Princess Azula picks at the morsels scattered on her plate, the china clinking with each neurotic poke; she cannot force herself to eat under the scrutinizing glare of Ozai's glowing eyes.

**11: Machination**

Ozai, despite taking every precaution to ensure that his affair with his daughter would remain a secret, loses all plans to hide his crime the minute his bastard son slips from Azula's womb.

**12: Birth**

When the princess gives birth to her premature son, no father is publicly named –she does not finger the blame on any man –but their affair is known, and the true identity of the father is no secret.

**13: Painter**

Azula, posing atop a couch, cradles her sleeping baby boy's face against her cheek, and in a rare moment of bliss, genuinely smiles for the court painter.

**14: Development**

Azula passes through life as Ozai's baby first, his pupil next, and his lover last.

**15: Parallel**

History is truly unkind to its subjects; Ozai and Azula are memorialized not as conquerors and warmongers, but as shallow leaders who dabbled in incest.

…

_**Zhaozula**_

…

**1: Telekinesis**

All it takes is a passing glance into the princess' gold orbs for the admiral to risk his head and claim her as his own.

**2: Toothsome**

Azula sits in front of her ornate mirror, the curve of her breast revealed through her robe as she brushes out her knotless river of hair, and in an instant she feels the eyes of Admiral Zhao roaming over her.

**3: Subjoin**

"I share you with another woman, Zhao, just as you share me with another man."

**4: Roan**

After violent nights, Zhao and Azula wake in the morning to find themselves covered in spots of each other's blood; both remember vividly the battles waged under the sheets, but, in the heat of it all, neither can recall who won them.

**5: Siren**

Ozai enlightens Zhao with many opinions he has about his blossoming daughter, one being that she will "break all hearts when she discovers romance"; hiding any oppositional bias, Zhao always agrees with the Firelord.

**6: Scofflaw**

Fire Nation law dictates that impermissible relationships are to be severed and ultimately punished for; the affair between Zhao and Azula is built solely on the dangerousness of this proposition.

**7: Vitiation**

"It is of tradition in every country that a woman should spare her innocence until she consummates a marriage," Azula states offhandedly, "but it isn't tradition for a woman to spare anything in an affair –not her innocence, and especially not her image, as grand as it may be."

**8: Uncoil**

The glance Princess Azula gives him –a subtle, yet mystified glance –as they pass one another through the halls of the palace tells Zhao they have been discovered.

**9: Rave**

"Azula," Zhao says, "the day of doom for the Water Tribe draws near; when it comes upon us, I will be regarded as a legend, and your father will no longer prohibit our union, but rather celebrate and publicize it."

**10: Wade**

Azula imagines Zhao on the sea, claiming it, in secret, under her name.

**11: Yonder**

Azula rarely receives the letters Zhao sends from afar –her father oversees messages from the branches of the military; despite the fact that they never mention a word of love, she yearns to read his words.

**12: Wrest**

The admiral plunges his hand into the warm pool, his fingers clasping hold around the moon koi; on his skin, he senses it struggling to breathe, and it reminds him of his lover's anguish.

**13: Pursuit**

"Iroh wrote a letter to me that said your brother pursued an opportunity to save the admiral from the ocean spirit, and the man declined his hand –Zhao chose an imminent demise over the prospect of seeing you again, meaning he had no honest passion for you, Azula."

**14: Transport**

Before she slits her throat, the lasts words Azula utters, through choked sobs, are, "If it is the will of the spirits to separate us in this life, then it is _my_ will to unite us again in another."

**15: Zero**

It is Ozai who finds Azula lying cold in a pool of blood; _who knew_, he thinks then, _that this affair would reduce my daughter to nothing._


End file.
